


1X05 Witch College

by Killbothtwins



Series: Big Wolf on Campus Episode Tags [5]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 Witch College, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins





	

“What happened to your shirt, Freaker?” Becky asked as Merton came in the front door, still clutching the blanket around him that they'd taken from the sorority house. He looked slightly stunned. “And why do you smell like baby oil?”

 

“You honestly would not believe me.” Merton said. That poor shirt. He'd never be able to sew all the buttons back on, even if they had been able to find them among the eyeballs on the floor. Not to mention the slight scalding from the oil. He had very sensitive skin. 

 

“Whatever.” Becky said, turning to go back to her room. 

 

The front door slammed open and Tommy came in, clutching a scrap of black cloth in his hand. 

 

“You forgot your shirt.” Tommy said, looking at all the loose threads. “Although I guess it's pretty useless after all those girls tore it off you. They were  _ really  _ determined.”

 

He handed it to Merton and turned to leave. He spotted Becky and grinned. “Bye, Beckster.”

 

He called, seemingly not noticing her gaping mouth. 

  
“Hmm.” Merton sniffed pretentiously, threw the shirt over his shoulder, and left.


End file.
